


Hummingbird

by Soalovingmom



Category: Logan Lucky (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Clyde Logan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Omega Verse, Past Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:08:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soalovingmom/pseuds/Soalovingmom
Summary: Clyde Logan had all but gave up the dream of having a mate.  But a check up at the VA leads his sister to find a dating site for veterans looking for their mate.  Once he gets on the site he finds Birdie an omega who has given up on love.  Will they be able to crumble the walls they have built.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader, Clyde Logan/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Hummingbird

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for giving this little fic a read. I haven’t written in ages so forgive any mistakes I’m rusty. I promise there will be smut!! Check out hummingbird by Bob Seger!

Clyde LOGAN! Get your ass back here!”

Jimmy Logan’s head snapped up from the paper he was reading. He watched as his brother stomped into the house with their sister hot on his trail.

“Mellie it ain’t your business, just drop it.”

Mellie stood in the middle of her living room watching as Clyde thundered down the hall to his room. Both she and Jimmy flinched at the sound of his door slamming.

“What the hell did ya do?”

Mellie sighed walking over and flopping down on the couch across from Jimmy, “He’s just being....well....CYLDE!” Waving her hands wildly to prove her point.

Jimmy sighed sitting back in his chair, “What the hell did ya do to get ‘im so stirred up? All ya did was go to the VA, right?”

Mellie looked away from Jimmy and sighed, then she reached into her purse and pulled out a pamphlet, “It’s a service....through the VA. While he was seeing the doctor, I went and turned in some paperwork to his social worker for his prescriptions. Well we got to talkin’ about Clyde and she suggested this service. It’s for Alpha veterans. It helps them break out of their shyness or whatnot and helps them find.....well....an omega.”

Jimmy sighed running a tired hand over his face, “Mellie we’ve been through this with ‘im. He don’t want help.”

Mellie stood up stomping her foot, “Damn it JIMMY! He ain’t gonna do nothin’ without a push! These omegas are screened, they know that the alphas that connect them might have issues, hell they pretty much know they will. It’s a pen pal program. They ain’t gotta meet unless it’s what they both want.”

Jimmy looked at the pamphlet. He knew Clyde was lonely. It didn’t help that he and Mellie both had found mates in the last year. He had noticed the hurt in his brother’s eyes when he watched couples dance down at the Duct Tape. Jimmy looked over at his sister,” You think this is on the up and up?”

Mellie nodded, “His social worker said it’s helped many veterans find their mate. It’s a website he goes on the website types in the state and then he picks an omega to talk too. They start off emailing. He could ease into it.”

Jimmy stood up stretching out his knee, “I’ll talk to him.”

Mellie stood up and squealed hugging Jimmy’s neck, “Thank ya, I got to go Joe is waiting on me. Tell Clyde I’ll be back tomorrow.”

Jimmy nodded, watching his sister as she grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Cracking his neck, he walked down the hallway and lightly knocked on Clyde's door.

Not waiting for his brother to say anything he opened the door and stood in the doorway, “Want to tell me what’s got ya so worked up?”

Clyde was sitting on his bed with his back to Jimmy. “I ain’t in the mood to talk about this.”

Jimmy sighed looking down at the pamphlet, “Well that’s alright, I’ll talk. You just listen this time little brother. I know I ain’t ever gonna know how ya feel. What happened to ya, it changed ya. Ya lost a part of yourself and as an alpha that ain’t no easy pill to swallow. But out there somewhere is a woman, an omega that is just waitin’ for ya. I know we tried to fix ya up and forced ya on blind dates, but this here thing through the VA, well, damn Clyde if ya don’t like the woman ya ain’t got to see them. Think about just making some new friends. No matter what happens we don’t care. We love ya. It’s just we know that ya been lonely. So just...have a look at it.” 

Jimmy threw the pamphlet on the bed and turned to leave, without looking back he stopped in the doorway hand on the door knob, “The damn curse is broke, don’t let that be what stops ya.”

Clyde waited till he heard Jimmy’s truck start up outside. Sighing Clyde flopped down on the bed, he looked over at the pamphlet that was laying on the bed. It wasn’t that he hated the idea. It’s just since he lost his hand and part of his lower arm, he saw the way women looked at him. Women looked at him like he was in need of pity.

That didn’t even include omegas. The omegas he had seen while out looked at him like he was damaged goods.   
Alphas were meant to be strong, complete men. Clyde had always been what his momma called a still water that ran deep. He never was a ladies’ man like Jimmy. He wasn’t outspoken like Mellie. He was the strong silent type. People always counted him out even before he left for Iraqi. Now without his hand and lower arm it was worse.

Picking up the pamphlet he sighed. Sitting up he read over the inside cover, “Shy Selection is a service to help alpha and omega veterans find the mate of their dreams.”

Clyde threw the pamphlet on his night stand and went into the kitchen. Opening his fridge, he grabbed a beer. Leaning against the counter he took a long pull of beer and noticed his laptop sitting on the kitchen table. Chewing nervously at his lip he walked over and sat down at the table. 

Opening the computer up he sighed, “Guess it can’t hurt to just look.”

Going to the VA website he found the link to Shy Selection. After answering some basic questions, he had his profile set up. He wasn’t sure how he felt about using a dating site to find a mate. Not that he felt he would find a mate, he just always thought he would see her somewhere and they would both know, like his momma and daddy did.

Pushing up from the table he grabbed a beer and sat back down. Putting in his filters he was surprised at the number of omegas in the state of West Virginia. He began scrolling, most of the omegas were pretty sure, but they all looked alike. In almost all the pictures the women wore bathing suits that looked more like dental floss or what he thought looked like bra and panty sets. 

He was about to give up when he came across a profile picture of small feet with daisies put in between the toes.

Now Clyde Logan wasn’t a foot man, not in the least. But something about the fact that the picture was different from the others made him click on the profile.

Hi there, my name is (Y/N).  
My friends call me Bridie. I’m a 28-year-old omega located in Webster Springs West Virgina. I teach history at an omega boarding school.   
I have a cat named Little Bit, she’s a short tailed solid black cat. (If you don’t like animals, I’m not your girl). I love to read, just about anything!   
I’m most at home in the outdoors. I love to spend my mornings on the small balcony above the garden at the school.   
I can cook and love to bake. I haven’t really looked for a mate before. I guess I figured no one would want an omega like me. But I’m for sure looking for more friends. So, if you would like to learn more about me or need someone to talk to email me. If you got pass the foot picture 😊 Talk soon! Birdie

Clyde stared at the profile she was older than most the women on the site. He couldn’t help himself smirking at her comment about not liking animals she’s not the girl for you.

Getting up he grabbed another beer. Biting his lip, he took another deep pull from the beer. He figured a little liquid courage wouldn’t hurt. Setting his beer aside he started to slowly type a message to her. He wasn’t sure if she would answer, but he was doing what Jimmy said. He was taking a chance. Hopefully he wouldn’t fall flat on his face.

Dear Miss Birdie,

My name is Clyde Logan. I was drawn in by your photo. I don’t really think I’ve ever seen a woman who can grow daisies between their toes. That must be some trick?

I honestly like cats and all kinds of animals. I don’t have any right now, but I have in the past. I bet your cat keeps you good company. Maybe I should get one for my house. 

I have to say I don’t know if I would be a good teacher. I have one niece; her name is Sadie and I guess I’ve helped teach her a thing or two. But teaching a whole class of kids at the same time, that’s a magic trick, I think. How long have you been at the boarding school? If you don’t mind me asking.

I own a small bar here in Boone County, called the Duct Tape. When I got home from the hospital my brother told me that the bar was for sale. It just seemed like something I could do. I had some money saved up and after taking a class in Charleston I opened the bar.

My momma always said the most important thing is honesty. So, I’m gonna be real honest with you up front. I’m a trans radial amputee. I was on my way home, headed to the airport when a roadside bomb took out our convoy. I was told I was lucky; I came home. 

So, I’ll understand if an alpha with an amputation isn’t what you’re looking for. It’s a lot to take on. But hopefully I will hear back from ya. 

Hope you enjoy your morning on your balcony. Know a gentleman in Boone County is thinking of you and wishing you well. - Clyde

Pushing back from the table Clyde reread what he wrote a few times. Sighing he powered off the computer. He had done what his brother and sister asked. He took a chance. Now the ball was in her court.   
\----------  
Birdie sighed as she glared at her alarm clock. Slapping her alarm clock off she pushed herself into a sitting position, wiggling her toes. Pushing herself off the bed she went about getting ready for her day. 

After she was dressed, she grabbed her phone and headed toward the cafeteria. Stopping in the staff lounge she got her favorite mug and made some tea. By the time she stepped onto the balcony over the garden the sun had started to peak over the horizon. Sitting down at her favorite table she took a sip of her tea. 

Setting down her cup she picked up her phone and saw a good morning text from her father. Smiling she answered him and went through her other notifications.   
She froze when she saw a notification from Shy Selection. 

She had forgotten she had filled the profile out six months before. She felt her stomach knot. She wasn’t what you called a normal omega. While her friends were finding mates, she was the adorable chubby friend. She was the one that held purses while her skinny friends shopped. 

Being raised by a single alpha father she would rather fish then shop. Her father had taken her on her first deer hunt when she was just eight years old. Her grandmother had raised a fuss, but her father had won out. Birdie had cried when she shot the deer but her father said the animal would feed them.

Her father had always been there for her, even when she wasn’t asked to the middle school dance in sixth grade. He had held her that night and told her that somewhere out there was a mate for her. A mate that would love her so much she would never think about all the stupid boys again.

Birdie understood when she presented as an omega At the age of twelve and her alpha father and beta grandmother had sent her to the NELF Omega School. They didn’t know how to help her. She never knew her mother, the woman had walked away from them when Birdie was just six hours old. So, the best place for her was the School. It was close to home and she got to go home on the weekends.

So, it was only natural that she went to college and returned to teach other young omegas who needed guidance in their lives. She was good at encouraging her students. Helping them become their best selves. 

But Birdie never learned that herself. When she looked in the mirror the only thing, she could honestly say she liked about herself besides her eyes was her smile. 

She knew what Alphas thought about omegas like her. They figured if they did fill her with their pups, she would just get larger. They thought because she was larger because she ate all the time (Truth be told she hardly ate).

So, when it came to her finding a mate, she had stopped dreaming. The only reason she put her profile on the Shy Selection site was because her father had begged her too after he found his mate after so many years. 

With shaking hands, she opened the notification. Her eyes going over the message. She smiled looked up at the sunrise, “Good morning to you Clyde Logan.”

She heard the door to the balcony open, turning she smiled at her best friend Kitty, “UGH....will you come talk to me during breakfast duty. I don’t know why they’re always so loud in the morning.”

Birdie laughed, “Yeah, I’d be happy too.”

Birdie slipped her phone into her pocket and headed inside to help wrestle the kids from breakfast to class. She would write back Clyde on her break. She didn’t even notice the smile that was plastered on her face.  
\-------  
Clyde groaned as he flicked on the lights around the bar. Groaning he went back to the office finding his phone charger he plugged in his phone. Sighing he sat down hard in the computer chair and booted up the computer.

“CLYDE?”

“I’M BACK HERE JIMMY!”

Jimmy walked into the office and flopped down onto the couch. Clyde smirked at him, “Rough night?”

Jimmy groaned, “Jesus. You wouldn’t believe the night I had. Syd and me had Sadie last night and she had some kinda stomach bug.”

Clyde stood up, pulling his shirt over his face, “WHY DID YA COME HERE?”

Jimmy whined, “I’m supposed to be at the store getting' Gatorade because now Syd is throwing up. MY LIFE SUCKS!”

Clyde chuckled, “Gatorade in the kitchen fridge if you leave now, I won’t charge ya.”

Jimmy sighed, “FINE. But if I get sick you better come to my damn funeral.”

Jimmy stomped out of the office. Clyde sat down and snickered to himself. Opening up his computer he started going through his emails till he got to one from Shy Selections. His heart rate soared as he opened the email.

Well good morning to you Mr. Logan,

The sunrise this morning was wonderful. I didn’t see as much of it as I usually do because I ended up helping with the breakfast rush. I’m lucky enough to have my best friend that works with me. She teaches Math, her name is Kitty (that’s her real name I swear on my granny). We both went to school here. She even met her husband while working here. We do a lot of joint stuff with the local middle school and high school, where he was the principal. 

I have to be honest, I forgot I even signed up for this Shy Selection. I did it for my dad who served in the Army. He met his wife on the site and he pressured me to do it. So, I did and you are the first person to contact me.

Let me just say, thank you for your service. I’m sorry you were wounded, but please know from an omega, it doesn’t matter. I’m sure any girl would be lucky to get to know you and someday be your mate. Don’t let it hold you back. I mean you’re already a great guy contacting me after seeing my ugly feet. 

That photo was taken by one of my students last year. She took a photography project and took almost two hours to get my feet just right. I hate feet and I even liked the picture. After looking at your picture I’m sure you’ll have tons of omegas contacting you. But I’m honored you contacted me.

My days are very busy I get up at five and enjoy the balcony till seven. Usually I’m in the cafeteria in the morning with Kitty. My free period is around ten and then for the rest of the day I teach till three. I have a short break then I eat with the kids at dinner. Then it’s grading and bed for me. 

What time do you start at the Duct Tape? I’m sure you work late during the weekend. We have free time on the weekends, I never seem to know how to fill the time. I usually go see my dad and his mate. I can’t pass up having some of my grans home cooking.

Are you close to your family? Do you have siblings?   
Since I don’t get to the moon if you get a chance take a look at it for me. 

As you said honesty is always the best. I’m not what most alphas would look at or even want as a mate. I’m a chubby woman. I don’t have the best self-esteem thanks to somethings that have happened in my past. 

So, with that being said, if I don’t hear from you again thank you for writing me and I hope you find your mate. But if you’re still wanting to write I look forward to hearing from you. 😊 Birdie

Clyde shook his head, there wasn’t anything wrong with a woman with a little bit of cushion. His momma was a bigger lady and she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever known. 

He leaned back in his chair and grabbed the remote to his radio turning on his Bob Seger CD. The song, Hummingbird came on and Clyde smirked. Humming along with the song an idea came to him. Jumping up he grabbed his phone and headed out. If he worked fast Birdie might have a surprise the next day.


End file.
